A Most Unlikely Beast
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Beast, the people cursed at me. Abomination. The demon reborn. What's that? I'm a threat to humanity? I don't care. The world took everything from me. Stole it from me. Killed it from me. So I'll burn it all. Monster? Perhaps you should speak more softly to me, then. Monsters are dangerous, and these days Servants are dying like FLIES. Narutoxharem? Oneshot? Vote via Review!
1. A Most Unlikely Beast

**A/N: ****(EDIT!)**

**Bloody hell.**

**I hobbled home this evening to get smacked with vitriol and complains about "A Most Unlikely Beast" and how dark it got.**

**So lets explain:**

**A Most Unlikely Beast isn't the end of the Most Unlikely Series, he's just the second Act. An antagonist. One starting with the weaker iterations of himself and working his way up. He's in for a RUDE awakening if he thinks he can just trample the Nasuverse like some raging Berserker. ****As we've seen, that world tends to bite back. HARD. ****Furthermore that Naruto is not a traditional "Beast" in the Nasuverse sense, but styles himself as one, false though he is. Tiamat or Goetia would absolutely ruin his day if he tried to face them. ****So there.**

**Would someone be a dear and give "A Most Unlikely Faker" and "A Most Unlikely Ruler" a review? They're so close to one hundred! Please? I've already accepted that "A Most Unlikely Rider" will never be as good as the rest, but at least these two...well, it would make an ailing man happy, and I write better when I'm happy, you know?**

**Now onto the rest of it.**

**Too nice, you say?**

_**Too...NICE?!**_

**Fine!**

**You want a dark Naruto?! You want an unrepentant evil bastard who burns worlds and enemies alike?! Here! Have him, then! Have a world-breaker! Have a villain who rejoices in tearing others down and lives to destroy worlds! Have a famine with an endless hunger, a destructive force that knows no peace, no calm, no rest!**

**HAVE YOUR BEAST!**

**One that was tormented until he snapped.**

**Consider this one the villain of the "A Most Unlikely" series. The harbinger of the end times, the one coming for everyone and everything. The result of this "singularity" a force of destruction that does not tire, does not rest, and does not STOP until its enemies are ashes beneath its feet.**

**As ever references are references and I own nothing.**

**As ever, this story will be gone in_ two days_ if folks don't like it.**

**I own no references or quotes and the one below encapsulates Beast!Naruto perfectly:**

_"If I have to suffer then so do you. Burn them all."_

_ Burn them in their homes. Burn them in their beds. Burn them._

_I will burn cities to the ground. I will burn the world. I will burn the universe."_

_~?_

**A Most Unlikely Beast**

_Beast, they called me._

_Kinslayer._

_Killer of kage._

_The demon reborn._

_Accursed. Spawn of the blackest pit. Monster. Demon. Devil. Defiler. Spawn of the bleakest womb. Oh, the list goes on and on. I could regale you for half an eternity with them. But you're not here for that, are you? No. I brought you here to record this, to witness what happens and to understand why. I'll leave you alive to spread the word, to tell of what comes after. And then you will die. Like all the rest._

_They called me a monster._

_They treated me, like a monster._

_Imagine their surprise when I actually became one._

_Come now, don't look so surprised! What did you think would happen when they beat me? Mistreated me at every turn? Shattered my spirit into pieces? They took a harmless little boy, someone who only craved the tiniest scrap of recognition from others, and they tormented him. Poked and prodded him until he finally went mad. Then when he finally deigns to defend himself, when his very life is in danger, they call him a monster for killing someone? They run screaming to their Hokage, demanding justice, demanding vengeance._

_Ha!_

_What is vengeance but a twisted form of justice? What is justice but wind from one's mouth?_

_It wasn't any one occasion that broke me. There was no mob, no word, no war, no any one incident that turned me into the world-breaker I am now. My soul died of a thousand cuts, bled by countless minor cruelties that accumulated over time. Eventually someone actually tried to kill me. They nearly succeeded. And then I realized. If they saw me as a monster...what point was there in becoming Hokage? If the village-if the world-loathed me so much that they'd tried to erase my existence just to appease their own, why bother?_

_Yet they didn't hesitate to use this monster for your own benefit now._

_They used me as a weapon._

_An example._

_I saved them._

_From Gaara._

_From Orochimaru._

_From so many enemies._

_I saved them, when I should've let Pain kill them all._

_Still they wore their fake smiles. Still, they begged me._

_Help us, Naruto! Save us, Naruto! Kill our enemies, Naruto!_

_Do as you're told, Naruto!_

_Obey your Hokage, Naruto!_

_Save my precious Sasuke, Naruto!_

**_BAH!_**

_What did I owe them?! Nothing but spit! When the old man died I felt nothing. I felt nothing for his replacement, a has-been drunk that I had to drag back to the village, kicking and screaming. When I traveled the world with Jiraiya, I felt nothing._

_Then, when I finally grew tired of it all and fled with the one person who actually gave a damn about me, what did they do?_

_They tried to hunt me. They tried to slay me, as if I were some mad dog. Kill the demon, they cried! Burn the traitor! Destroy the monster!_

_I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of them!_

_This life follows you. Clings to you. Infecting everyone who comes close to you. I am cursed. I should've know better. But I was still naive. There was still that last tiny little scrap of fire lingering in me. When my wife-gods bless her for putting up with me-died in labor I lost everything...until she gave me a daughter in her last moments. A final gift from a night of passion. In that moment I received some final semblance of hope. A chance to grieve un-alone, a chance to atone, to make amends for the sins of my past._

_I named her Anya, in honor of her mother, Anko._

_What?_

_Can't see me shacking up with someone like her? Hate and lust make for strange bedfellows. We were both outcasts._

_When I left, so did she. Then she died. Everyone close to me...dies._

_For ten years the two of us lived in peace; I made a humble living cutting wood and selling it to the local town. It wasn't much of a life, but it was our life. I hid my power and my face, not daring to use any chakra nor any jutsu for fear of being discovered. I vowed that I would be better, that I wouldn't let this rage consume me. I would master it. Control it. I told myself I wasn't an instrument of vengeance, that I wasn't a monster, wasn't a beast, wasn't what they called me...and she made me believe it._

_I taught her right from wrong. I taught her to walk and talk. I loved that girl like she was my own **because** she was my own._

_Then they found us._

_Then they...they took her._

_My one tiny speck of happiness._

_I was away that day, gone into town to trade. I thought she'd be safe at home. I'd told her to lock the door; not to open it for anyone. I came home to find the lock smashed and...she was gone. Those lifeless little hazel eyes just staring at the ceiling, her body surrounded by Konoha shinobi. They might've said something to me. I don't remember. Everything went red. Their words dissolved into static; an endless animal bleat that went on and on and ON until I couldn't bear to hear it anymore. There were twelve of them and she'd killed three. Nine hardened men to kill a little girl. Brave men! Bold men! Ganging up on a ten-year old! _

_The only thing that mattered to me._

_My baby girl. My child. They took that from me._

_They...stole that...from me. **KILLED THAT FROM ME!**_

_I loved that girl more than life and they killed her they killed her they killed her killedherkilled**KILLEDHER!**_

_So I gave them what they deserved._

_I remember the roar, the way it twisted up my throat. I remember the ax leaping in my hand, I remember bringing it down on the head of a Chunin as he raised his hands. Then a Jonin. Another. And another. Another still I remember the noise. The blood. The screaming. Perhaps there was an explanation. Perhaps they'd come to make peace with us. Perhaps. Perhaps. Perhaps. I didn't care. They were standing over her body and there was blood on their hands. That was reason enough. So I killed them. I didn't know how to bring back the dead, I didn't have the capacity, the power, the eyes, nor the knowledge. I only had the rage and I left none alive._

_I wept._

_I mourned her._

_I buried her with her mother. _

_And then...t__hen I finally went home. _

_With fire and blood I came back to Konoha and with fire and blood I set the beast free Two became one. When the fox tried to fight me I dominated him broke his mind and took his power for my own. I burned the village to the ground. None were spared. I ripped Konoha out of the soil, root and stem. I smashed the four faces and rained hell on their world. __ When the remnants of my mother and father's chakra tried to stop me, I quashed them.__ I didn't even deign to enter the village. I just walked up to the gate and blasted it apart. I didn't stop until the world went silent. If there were stragglers, surviving ninja on missions across the world, I never met them. They never came for me._

_When the other villages DID, I delivered the same unto them. _

_When Akatsuki eventually came for me, I took all their secrets and made them mine._

_I popped Sasuke's skull like a wet grape. I eradicated his "friends" his so-called team, as they tried to avenge him._

_When Madara and Obito and their mad machinations reared their ugly heads I ripped out each of their eyes and bound them to my body. Useful eyes. By the time Kaguya emerged, I was already well beyond her...and her kin that followed her from the stars. I killed them and I took their power; I killed all who stood against me, then I killed because it was all I knew, because the sight of others happiness offended me. I killed because I had nothing left, because I could no longer control myself._

_ I killed until there was no life left in my world. But the anger-the hunger!-remained. So I moved onto another. The rage was all I had. The anger. The hate. Memories began to fade, burned up by the rage. Fade, until one day I could I could no longer remember where I'd buried Anya or Anko. For all my power I couldn't bring them back. I couldn't remember much of anything anymore, there was only the rage._

_Here I am! __The monster you made!_

_I see you, I **saw** all of you the moment I devoured Kaguya, the moment my eyes opened to the world and what lay beyond it._

_I see you all._

_I'm coming for you._

_I'm coming for all of you._

_Every incarnation of myself across the multiverse, stretching on into eternity. Some serve the Throne. Some traveled to the stars. Two followed the Counter Force. Yet others had defied the dogma of hatred to lead long, prosperous lives. Why should they be prosper where I suffer? Why do they get happy endings when I don't? Why should they live when all I do his hunger? Its not fair. No. It won't stand. It cannot stand. If I must suffer like this...then so will everyone else. I won't stand for anything less. I'll see your world burn. And every world hereafter. Existence is pain. Living is pain. So I'll engrave that pain upon the face of creation itself._

_**ALL OF THEM!**_

_**TEAR THEM DOWN!**_

_**BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL!**_

_I'm a threat? I'm a danger to the universe? To the human order? Maybe that's true, Servant. But I don't care. Now...go. Run. Run away. Tell your Counter Force what I've told you. Send your Servants. Send your spirits. Call down the gods themselves! I'll drag them off their high horse, kicking and screaming. I won't stop. I cannot stop. This is the only way forward. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Before creation comes destruction. And in destruction I will start anew. Come for me if you can. Kill me if you can. I won't stop until I'm dead. I will not stop. For my wife. For my daughter. For all that's been taken from me. I cannot be saved. There is no redemption here. Not for me._

_What's that? Monster, you say? Yes. I am._

_Perhaps you should speak more softly to me then._

_Monsters are dangerous and these days Servants are dropping like FLIES._

_I will begin with the weakest version of myself. With each death I become stronger._

_I will destroy them all, then the Throne they stem from. I am the beginning. I am the end.** I AM THE BEAST.**_

* * *

_(...A Transmission From Another Universe...)_

* * *

This is Gunner:

Listen to me!

Heed this warning!

Remember my message!

I failed. I couldn't stop him; even though I tried. Gods, I tried. I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it never even mattered. It came for me first. Took out my Master and most of the other Servants in an instant. Saber's out there fighting it now. I'm only just barely clinging on through Independent Action. I can't fight anymore, but I can still get a message out; can still warn the others. I still have one arm. I can write this. I can do some good with the time she's bought me. A warning. I can prepare others for this; so that they might never be caught unawares as we were. I'm sorry. Rambling. There's too many. So many.

I wish I had more time to tell my story. Its a beautiful one, if tragic. We were so close to winning...before the dark times.

Before everything went wrong.

Caster gave her life to make sure this message makes it to the Throne. I don't know how she did it, but she swore it would work. I trust her. So. Here goes nothing. I can hear the battle outside. I don't have much time. I never have enough time...! I have to finish this before it finds me.

Why it?

Why us?

Why me?

I don't know. I only know that "it" wants me dead.

Maybe because I'm the weakest of the bunch; a ninja who uses guns and little else. Someone who never should've existed. Maybe because this Grail War was a sham, a pale shadow of those raging in other realms. Illya didn't deserve to die like that. I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry, Illya. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save you. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been summoned...maybe this could've been avoided. Its eaten the Grail now, its become too powerful. Cannot be stopped. Cannot be stopped. What it doesn't kill it corrupts, turns against us.

It wants me.

My heart. My life. My soul.

My very existence, gone. Erased from this world and the next. But more than that, it wants us-me!-to suffer. It could've killed me seven ways to Sunday by now, but instead it let me escape. Its toying with us. Saber can hurt it, Rider can slow it, but they can't kill it. They're selling their lives dearly for this. For me. I'm not worthy of it. I caused this. It followed me through. I opened the door. I let him in. I'm sorry! I didn't know! Don't let him in! Whatever you do, don't let him! You have to be better than us! You have to be ready!

We can't kill it. We've tried everything.

Bullets don't work; it heals too fast.

Regenerates, almost instantly.

I can't describe it; because it has no set shape; it keeps shifting. Large. Small. Human. Beast. Few. Many. Legion. One. I don't think it even understands the concept of death. Is it like Tiamat? Gotta write that down. Try to apply the concept of death somehow? Is there a Servant who can do that? I don't know. I can't. I'm just a gunner.

That...thing may look like a man, but it is NOT a man. Do not listen to it. Do not trust it! Listen! You have to take it out in one hit; eradicate it so utterly that it has no chance to reform. Maybe EA could've killed it. I don't know. But it went for Gilgamesh first. Almost...almost like it knew. How did it know?

I can hear it out there, now. Its here. Tearing the bunker apart. Its coming for me now. I'm the last one left on this rock of a planet. I may be the first to go, but I won't be the last. Its a Beast. It can't be stopped. I tried. We tried. Its death. Not just for me, but for all of us. We need to band together. None of us can beat it-them!-alone. Not like this. Not apart. Not only us. Everyone. That has to be it. Stand together or die alone. I'm giving my life to get this out there. To all of us. To everyone.

I fought.

I lost.

Don't let my sacrifice be in vain.

He's coming for me. So are they. I can't feel Saber or Rider anymore. They're either dead or they've been...no. Don't think about it. They wouldn't let themselves be converted. They'd fight to the bitter end. I have faith in them. Oh, gods. They've breached the bunker. They're just outside. I can hear them. Whispering. Telling me to let them in. The door won't hold.

They're coming.

Coming for all of us.

Servant and human, immortal and god alike.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Gods forgive me for what I've done.

Please. You have to stop it. Forgive me. Forgive...me. Forgive...me...

**A/N: Well, that got dark right quick, didn't it?**

**Gunner!Naruto might well be dead now because of this.**

**I DID tell you all I had a plan for this series, and now its revealed...or is it? **

**Should this stay a oneshot?**

**Do let me know.**

**As ever, it'll be gone in_ two days_ if folks don't like it.**

**Yes, this Naruto wants to kill the other Naruto's. He's the one that "Watcher" glimpsed and decided to stay the hell away from. What's that? He won't kill the others? He wouldn't dare? He's not that far gone? Oh, my sweet summer child, how wrong you are...**

**...one is about to die you see, quite soon in fact.**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R~!**


	2. A Most Unlikely Separation

**A/N: ****(EDIT!)**

**Another update?! Gasp!**

***EDIT***

**No reviews for this chapter, eh? Well that's a spirit breaker.**

**We're gonna focus on Beast for a bit here, sorry if that offends people.**

**Also, be sure to pay attention to this...the events here have ramifications for other stories.**

**Remember, this isn't an _actual_ Beast in the traditional sense of the word. He simply believes himself to be, poor deluded fool that he is. Speaking of delusion, he's about to make another mistake, one that might surprise you. After all, let it not be said that "Beast" is a smart cookie. He's regularly bitten off more than he can chew, physically himself apart across the multiverse like a raging virus of insane proportions-indeed, several of those copies were outright destroyed-and what does he have to show for it?**

**Nearly nothing? He's had a few kills to be sure, but he's far from omnipotent.**

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. Reviews make me strive.**

**As ever, this will be gone in **_two days_ **if folks don't like it.**

**References are glorious and I own nothing~!**

**Yes, its short, and that's deliberate.**

**I own no references or quotes and the one below encapsulates Beast!Naruto perfectly:**

_"Nothing personal, kid. But only **I** get to burn the universe."_

_~?_

**A Most Unlikely Separation**

_Pain._

It gnawed at his insides as he writhed on the ground, twisting and turning, guts gripping in the dark. Every breath was agony, his massive body thrashing against the tattered stumps of what might have been a forest not so long ago. Now? Nothing would grow here again. His prey had escaped him yet he could barely bring himself to move, much less think. Existence was suddenly an effort in-and-of-itself. He had no strength to chase after this new Archer he'd found, nor his unusual master he'd been about to devour. Instead he found his massive body skewered as the pair slipped away in the chaos.

**"You have...got to be kidding me."** he gasped the words out as sensory overload strangled him. **"That's just not fair at all."**

Really, it _wasn't_ fair.

When he'd split his body multiple times he'd failed to account for a key weakness; copying his flesh with no waste for power was one thing, but these were not shadow clones. I took a _lot _of killing to put them down. Each incarnation shared a psychic link to him, a pseudo-sort of hive mine that he controlled. He saw what they saw. Felt what they felt. When one of them died he felt their deaths, their pain-which was usually minor enough to tolerate-taught him lessons about the next encounter.

Someone had just killed three of them. At once.

He'd sent three incarnations of himself, as well as a number of Shadow Servants, in search of a certain individual. An anomaly. Not the one Snatcher was guarding; because that bastard could carve through hordes of the pale copies with ease-but another more pressing threat. It was nothing personal, really. He was the only one allowed to burn worlds. Cooperation was something to be fostered, but competition would not be tolerated. He didn't need any rivals wandering around. Drifter was dangerous enough, but this incarnation was so much...worse.

Rather than be taken, that Servant had willingly blown themselves up.

They'd willingly self-destructed to save their Master, and they'd gone laughing.

He wasn't even certain they were _dead,_ at that. Which made this defeat all the more galling.

_Bastard._

Now he'd lost half of his army and he couldn't. Bloody. Move! Damnit! He was going to be stuck like this for the rest of the day at least! Nevermind death, the idea of being actively undermined was so galling that he near-vomited on the spot. That was was his role! His destiny! No one could take that from him...could they?

Just the thought made him shudder anew.

The pain was so loud that he could barely bring himself to breathe.

Now, he knew on some level that he'd corrupted several Servants in his service-that they would serve him-but he couldn't given them orders as he was now. Worse, he almost felt...proud. Happy, that someone had slowed his inexorable march, if only for a day. And he knew the root cause.

There was still good in him.

Common sense. Rationality. Hope. Love.

He hated that; that he couldn't seem to rid himself of this...weakness.

_Loathed it._

It wasn't possible to simply kill it; once he did it would inevitably return to him. He'd tried. It always came crawling back after a few days. Guilt. Regret. Shame. Like a virus. He had no want for such weakness. He needed to purge it from his body; to remove this weakness so utterly that it would never return. But how? His scaled bulk shifted ever so slightly as a fresh spasm shook his twisted form. Generals were all well and good in the far future perhaps, but to command them properly, he needed to be ruthless. To rid himself of his life and the shadowy vestiges that still clung to his feet.

An awful idea took root in the back of his mind.

Well, then. Two could play at that game now, couldn't they?

Before he could think better of it, Beast reached deep inside of himself.

Wrapped a hand around that tiny flicker of light deep in his heart, a light the refused to go out.

He couldn't smother it; he knew better than that by now. So, instead of stifling it as he'd done time and again...

**"Get. Out. Here."**

...he pulled. Hard. Without thought. Without pause.

Separated it from himself and gave it form.

_He split his soul._

This time the pain was more than intense; it was a fire scalding Beast's every thought, an all encompassing blaze that left him screaming, yet he daren't stop. If hesitated now he'd never be able to do this again; what was left of his soul would fracture into a thousand pieces, all vying for power. So instead he cut it cleanly. Straight down the middle. It felt...freeing. All the hesitation, all the doubt, all the guilt, all of it...just gone. As though it had never been. He would've laughed, had he the spirit left for it.

When his vision finally cleared, when he could breathe without screaming his throat He was looking a child, he realized.

A tiny whisp of a girl dressed in rags curled inward on herself at his feet, little more than three years old.

Wait. Why was it a girl? Semantics, he supposed. He didn't care who she was.

He couldn't kill her. She couldn't kill him.

He just wanted her...gone.

All the bulk of Beast's power remained with him-only a small fragment dwelt within this doppelganger. It was real. Alive. He was satisfied. A claw flicked them-telported-away out of sight-away from him!-and sure enough, he felt someone or something out _there_ in this world reach out to take them. Good. That was the first step. It would never wholly accept him as he was now, but perhaps, with this incarnation, he might succeed where he'd failed before. He didn't care. Let the mages have her. This world would live. It was just too much trouble for him to deal with.

Growling, he dragged himself through a rift and left the ruins of Fuyuki behind.

And in doing so, he unknowingly created something new.

The key to his undoing; the end of everything.

Beast didn't look back. He didn't dare.

_Never look back._

**A/N: Well, would you look at that. Beast can be an IDIOT, can't he?**

**He's gone and inadvertantly created a false copy of himself. Whether said copy eventually turns on the others, obeys him, or simply finds its way in the world...well. That'd be telling now, would it? I think I speak for all of us when I say that "Beast" is an unrepentant, evil bastard, one shaped by his bitter beginnings.**

**Again, he's not a true beast, he just thinks that he is. Poor, poor deluded fool that he is...and so, he keeps losing.**

**After all, he wants to destroy everything and he's damn well not gonna let someone else do it.**

**Reviews are love. Reviews are life. Reviews make me strive.**

**As ever, this will be gone in **_two days_ **if folks don't like it.**

**References are glorious and I own nothing~!**

**So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly?**

**References for days!**

**(Previews)**

_Launcher only grinned._

_"Gah?! What are you made of, pure metal?!"_

_"Affirmative." came the stoic reply. "I am **Mecha**-Naruto."_

_The false Beast blinked, a terrible realization breaking with the dawn._

_"Oh." he groaned, hissing as another tooth crumbled out of his mouth. "Errors have been made."_

_As he looked on, the cyborg raised a lone arm. His palm irised open, revealing a swell of light rising beneath._

_And then there was pain._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R~!**


End file.
